mlp_fim_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost Episode
Have you ever heard of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic? Well I have and it's really for little kids, but I like it. It’s a friendly cartoon but one episode wasn't friendly it's… Well just bloody and scary. It was a rainy day here in Phoenix. My parents are spending a week at a hotel at California for a korn concert. It was 8:00PM and I was a little upset, because my uncle had died. I really don’t know how he died well, the only thing is I know that he committed suicide for watching some show. Later that day, I received a My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic disc. I open the case and put in the DVR and it was on. it started off like any episode. the episode was about friendship and Twilight Sparkle spreads magic A.K.A friendship. After the theme song, it got weird. It started off when Twilight is outside, but she was upset and… depressed. The other clips show all of the Mane 5 happy. It showed a clip of Rainbow Dash walking up to Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow Dash looked worried when Twilight said ‘’It's time, it's time’’ in a depression voice. I wonder "Why is she so depressed?". it cut to a clip were Ponyville is dead and Twilight is with her friends and it got strange because of what she was gonna do. She told Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity to go to get her book of spells. ''Rainbow Dash, you're gonna stay with me.’’ twilight said. A text box appears and it said ‘’Please help’’. I was a bit worried when it said "Please Help", but the episode was still playing. A clip took place in a dark room, Rainbow Dash and Twilight were in a dark room and a picture pop up and… It showed...Rainbow Dash cut up and blood all over the place and her guts hanging out!!! I cried when I saw this. It show a clip of twilight standing there and looking at me with black eyes and she is really bloody. Whenever I lean side to side she still looks at me. I freaked out and try to turn off the TV, but it wont turn off. I pulled the TV plug and it still didn't turn off. Twilight Sparkle then said ‘’ I am spreading magic!’’ in a happy voice and a loud scream AHHHHHHHHH, I was crying. It showed a clip of Fluttershy. ‘’Oh dear, Sweet Celestia! Please don't do anything to Fluttershy, she’s a sweet nice pony!’’ I said. It showed a clip of Fluttershy walking in the Everfree Forest and said “Oh my goodness! I wish I could of stayed with the other ponies”. She walked in the forest and the more she walks in the forest...the more it got… darker. I thought you were supposed to be with the other ponies.... Wait, Why did you leave them? A picture flashed of Twilight and another picture showed a bloody cut up Fluttershy hanging on a tree and it look hyper realistic. She was actually hanging on a tree with needles in her head and arms. Twilight Sparkle appeared on the screen and she said ‘’I'm spreading magic! Would you join me?’’. I said ‘’Why are you doing this?’’. She then said nothing. Another clip showed her with the other ponies. Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie were worried. ‘’Where did Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy go!’’. The other ponies said. Twilight said ‘’Oh it's nothing, there doing me a favor’’. I tried to yell ‘’ NO SHE KILLED THEM’’, but my throat was hurting and scratchy. "Hey Rarity, can you do me a favor" Twilight said. “Yes Darling, what kind of favor?” Rarity said. Twilight said “Just come with me, wait... How about you all come?". She said in a happy voice. A clip showed them walking in Sugarcube Corner. When she open the door it was... dark! PITCH DARK. Twilight said "Are you ready?". I said " FOR WHAT!!?". A picture popped up it showed... APPLEJACK,PINKIE AND RARITY CUT UP AND GUTS EVERYWHERE and Oh Goodness!!... It looked FUCKIN' REAL. Twilight said " are you ready?". I said "FOR WHAT?!!?". I blinked and the power shut off. I ran to my room and tried to call my parents, but there was no answer. I heard footsteps coming. It got louder and LOUDER. I ran in my closet and cracked it a little. My door was opening. i didn't want to look so I closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes the power turned on. I went downstairs only to find my TV. It seemed a little glitching. I went to my DVR and took my MLP video and threw it away. The following week, my parents came from the korn concert and said "IT WAS AMAZING!!!". I hugged them and said please don't go anywhere!!! Please!! She said "Okay". "HEY JOSEPH!!! MAIL IS FOR YOU". My mom said. I ran down stairs and got the mail. I opened it and... a box, I said to my self I wonder what's in there? I opened it and... A big Twilight Sparkle plush with a note on the side of it. It read "I spread the magic, and there's one more present in side" I looked and... THE FUCKIN VIDEO! Another note on the side it said "I spread the magic, Joseph". I said " HOW DOES SHE KNOW MY NAME!?" "Joseph!! Look behind you". Category:My little pony